


The heart of a Dragoon

by Sarah_von_Krolock



Category: The Patriot (2000)
Genre: Blood, F/M, I want him to have good sex and be happy?, Love, Romance, Sex, Violence, idk man I just like Tavington
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_von_Krolock/pseuds/Sarah_von_Krolock
Summary: Die Nichte des Generals verdreht dem Colonel ordentlich den Kopf.  Sie ist sein Sprungbrett zu Land und Geld und er ist ihr Sprungbrett um die Heiratspläne ihres Onkel zu nichte zu machen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annea/gifts).



> Ich habe diese Fic vor vielen Jahren geschrieben, in die Truhe gepackt und verstauben lassen.  
> Nur dank @annea ´s wundervollem Tavington Cosplay habe ich sie wieder hervorkramt und überarbeite diese nun.  
> Tavington 5 ever.

Sie würde drei Kreuze machen und fünf ganze Rosenkränze beten, wenn sie endlich wieder festen Boden unter ihren Füßen hätte! Sie würde sogar freiwillig jeden Sonntag eine Kirche aufsuchen! Wenn sie nur endlich von diesem vermaledeiten Schiff käme… Schon seit Wochen war sie auf diesem mehr oder minder gefangen um von England nach Amerika zu gelangen. Die große neue Welt. Ein ausdrücklicher Wunsch ihrer Eltern. Was bot sich besser an um die große weite Welt kennenzulernen als direkt in die sogenannte Neue Welt zu reisen? Und da ihr Onkel General Lord Charles Cornwallis war und in der Neuen Welt seiner Majestät einen Sieg nach dem anderen bescherte, war die Entscheidung schnell getroffen. Zumindest für ihre Eltern. Einerseits freute sie sich darauf, endlich dem Elternhause und deren strenge Aufsicht zu entkommen, allem voran ihrer Mutter, und sie ohnehin die Lieblingsnichte ihres Onkels war und er ihr nahezu alles durchgehen ließ… Sie war schließlich die kleine Prinzessin… Aber wenn sie vorher gewusst hätte wie lange sie auf einem Schiff zubringen müsste… Sie wäre dann doch lieber in das nächste Kloster gegangen. Es war ja noch halbwegs in Ordnung wenn die See ruhig war… aber in einer solchen Nacht wo der Wind peitschte und eine Welle nach der anderen das Schiff erschütterte, sie hin und her warf, Wasser das Deck durchspülte… Auch wenn es zu den größten Schiffen der Royal Navy gehörte, schon Kriegserprobt war auf dem Meer und gleichfalls neue Soldaten in die Neue Welt brachte, besetzt war mit mehr als 100 Kanonen, fast 900 Mann beherbergen konnte und von außen prachtvoll war und den Stolz der Royal Navy verkörperte… ging es dennoch mit dem Wellengang mit und das bekam sie gerade zu spüren. Oh, wenn sie doch nur endlich mal ankommen würden! Zumindest waren die Möbel festgenagelt…

Schon seit einer ganzen Woche wurde jeder Bedienstete hin und her gescheucht, sogar Soldaten mussten dafür herhalten um das gesamte Haus, die ganze Anlage blitzblank zu putzen, sogar der Rasen musste auf den Millimeter genau geschnitten werden. Typisch Englisch. Der General sah wirklich jedes Fleckchen Dreck, jedes Staubkorn, jede Unstimmigkeit. Selbst die Kandelaber auf dem Kamin mussten Millimeter genau stehen. Alles musste perfekt sein für die Ankunft seiner Nichte. Sie sollte keinen schlechten Eindruck von der Neuen Welt bekommen, so unzivilisiert diese auch war, sauber und ordentlich musste es dennoch hier sein. Der erste Eindruck war der wichtigste. Englische Gepflogenheiten musste es hier dennoch geben. Darauf bestand er. Davon zeugte der gepflegte Rasen und die Rosenbeete.  
„O´Hara…“  
„Ja, Sir?“  
„Ich brauche die besten Soldaten die wir haben… Meine Nichte trifft morgen mit der Victory hier ein. Sie soll unbeschadet hier ankommen, ich will nicht, dass diese Milizen, die uns ohnehin schon das Leben erschweren, sich möglicherweise an meiner Nichte vergreifen. Sie haben mir schon meine Hunde und meine Memoiren gestohlen… dasselbe soll nicht auch noch meiner Nichte wiederfahren.“  
„Ich werde die Besten der Besten aussuchen, Sir.“  
„Ich verlasse mich darauf, O´Hara. Und kein Wort zum Colonel. Ich will ihn keineswegs involviert haben. Er soll nicht einmal in die Nähe meiner Nichte kommen.“  
„Selbstverständlich, Sir.“

„Mary! Schau dir das an… endlich wieder Land! Es ist schon zu sehen! Schau da! Oh, du ahnst nicht wie sehr ich mich darauf freue endlich wieder festen Boden unter meinen Füßen zu spüren!“  
„Ja, ich sehe es, Milady! Wundervoll! Einfach wundervoll!“  
„Captain Lindsay! Wie lange brauchen wir noch bevor wir anlegen?“  
„Milady, es wird keine Stunde benötigen bevor Ihr an Land gehen könnt. Wir werden pünktlich auf die Minute sein und es wird noch früh genug sein, sodass sich Milady von der langen Seefahrt erholen kann.“  
Die junge Milady stand mir ihrer Zofe am Deck, an der Reling gelehnt und betrachtete sehnsüchtig das nicht allzu weit entfernte Land. „Oh Captain Lindsay, es war aufregend auf dem Stolz der Royal Navy zu reisen, ein so großes und herrliches Schiff. Aber als Frau bin ich doch mehr dem festen Land zugetan als der See.“  
Der Captain lächelte verständnisvoll, so waren Frauen halt. „Nun, Milady, dieses Land an welchem wir anlegen, nennt sich South Carolina.“  
„Das hört sich doch recht hübsch an.“  
„Ich bin sicher Milady werden dieses Land lieben. Ich selber habe nur gutes darüber gehört. Eine idyllische Landschaft, Blumen und Getreide blühen und gedeihen, und die Maisfelder glänzen wahrlich wie Gold in der strahlenden Sonne.“  
„Das hört sich doch sehr nett und angenehm an, ich freue mich schon regelrecht darauf das Land kennenzulernen. Du nicht auch, Mary?“  
„Oh, ja Milady, es hört sich wundervoll an.“  
„Ich ahne schon, ich werde eine wundervolle Zeit in diesem Land haben…“, lächelte die junge Frau und blickte in die Ferne auf das Festland.  
Wie der Captain vorausgesagt hatte, dauerte es keine Stunde mehr bis sie am Festland anlegen konnten. Natürlich wurde der Milady der Vorzug gegeben, ihr Gepäck wurde zuerst abgeladen, 16 Soldaten warteten bereits welche die Milady begleiten würden und in Empfang nahmen. Soviel vom Militär verstand sie schon, dass sie die Uniform eines Generals erkennen konnte bei demjenigen der auf sie zutrat, ihre Hand nahm und einen Handkuss auf diese hauchte.  
„Milady Cardiff, ich heiße Sie willkommen in South Carolina. Ich bin General Charles O´Hara und General Lord Cornwallis hat mich damit betraut euch in das Hauptquartier zu begleiten. Es herrscht Krieg und der General war nur um eure Sicherheit besorgt.“  
„Vielen Dank, General O´Hara. Wenn mein Onkel so viel Vertrauen in euch setzt, bin ich erfreut eure Bekanntschaft zu machen.“, lächelte sie. 

„Sie müssen jeden Moment hier lang kommen… In den Briefen stand sie würde heute mit der Victory ankommen…“  
„Ein besseres Druckmittel als die Nichte des Generals gibt es wohl nicht…“  
„Scht… Ich glaube sie kommen… da vorne…“  
„Unauffällig ist etwas anderes…“  
„Das ist eine englische, steinreiche Lady, was erwartest du… Wetten ich könnte ihr von hier aus den Hut vom Kopf schießen?“  
„Ohne Kopf… wird sie uns wenig nützen…“  
„Scht… gleich können wir Angreifen… gleich müsste das Zeichen kommen…“

Es ging für sie viel zu schnell um zu begreifen was gerade geschah. Es gab einen Knall, die Pferde scheuten, und plötzlich kamen 10, 20 Männer aus den Felder hervorgesprungen, bewaffnet mit Pistolen und Bajonetten. Die Soldaten reagierten zwar sofort, dennoch scheute ihr Pferd. Sie versuchte es herumzureißen, die Zügel fest zu packen, aber ihre ganzen Reitkünste nützten nichts um zu verhindern, dass es sich aufbäumte, austrat und nur mit Mühe konnte sie sich im Satten halten. Etwas anderes außer Befehle, die gebrüllt wurden und Schüsse konnte sie nicht hören. Plötzlich brach das Pferd auch noch aus und im rasanten Tempo jagte es über das Feld, ihr auf den Fersen die Männer, die aus dem Hinterhalt angegriffen haben. Nur aus dem Augenwinkel und verschwommen sah sie wie weitere britische Soldaten hervorpreschten. Sie konnte gar nicht einmal sagen woher diese plötzlich kamen. Es war für sie ein reines Chaos, aber mit Hilfe der dazugekommenen Soldaten gewannen die Briten wieder die Oberhand. Selbstverständlich. Was ihr im Moment jedoch wenig half. Dicht hinter sich hörte sie einen Schuss, einen Schrei, das Pferd bäumte sich auf und drohte sie abzuwerfen als auf einmal jemand die Zügel ergriff, das Pferd bestimmend zur Ruhe zwang. Dennoch warf es sie ab doch ehe sie den Boden berührte wurde sie von einem starken Arm, gekleidet in britischer Baumwolle, aufgefangen. Ihr Herz raste und keuchend schöpfte sie Luft. Soviel Angst und Panik hatte sie noch nie zuvor auf einmal gehabt. Ihr Retter brachte sie auf die Beine, genauso wie sie beruhigte sich auch das Pferd langsam. Sie wollte sich umdrehen, ihrem Retter danken aber sie sah nur seine Rückseite, sah wie er Worte mit General O´Hara wechselte…  
„Milady seid ihr in Ordnung? Ist euch etwas passiert?“, fragte O´Hara sie.  
„Nein… nein… alles in Ordnung… mir fehlt nichts… nur… nur ein großer Schreck… was… was war das…?“  
„Verzeiht Milady, das persönliche Gepäck zusammen mit der privaten Korrespondenz von General Lord Cornwallis wurde von den Rebellen gestohlen. Sie müssen aus den Briefen entnommen haben, dass Milady heute anlegt, ein Hinterhalt. Ist wirklich mit euch alles in Ordnung?“  
„Ja… ja… alles in Ordnung… ich… ich will jetzt zu meinem Onkel… Bitte, general O´Hara.“  
„Selbstverständlich, Milady, sofort.“

„Was?! Was ist passiert?! Anabell, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir, bist du verletzt? Fehlt dir irgendetwas?“  
„Nein, Onkel, alles in Ordnung. Ich bin gesund. Mir ist nicht passiert… Mein Pferd ist durchgegangen aber bevor etwas passieren konnte hat es jemand beruhigt und mich aufgefangen bevor ich fallen konnte… es ging alles viel zu schnell, Onkel, ich wusste gar nicht wie mir geschah.“  
„Geht es dir auch wirklich gut?“  
„Ja, Onkel. Mir geht es gut. Ich brauche jetzt nur einen starken Tee.“  
„Tee! Sofort!“, herrschte Cornwallis einen Bediensteten an. „Wie konnte so etwas passieren?! Das sollen die Besten der Besten gewesen sein?!“  
„General, es gab keinerlei Hinweise, dass…“  
„Rebellen sind nicht unsichtbar!“  
„Sir… Colonel Tavington kam mit seiner Einheit zur Unterstützung und…“  
„Und warum wusste er etwas davon und Ihr nicht, O´Hara?!“  
„Von unserer Seite gab es nur Verletzte, wir haben 17 Rebellen gefangen genommen. Es… es war… Colonel Tavington der… Milady… vor Schlimmeren bewahrt hat…“ Mit jedem Wort war O´Hara leiser geworden. Er wusste, dass das was er zu sagen hatte Cornwallis nicht gefallen würde.  
„Tavington?! Sagtet Ihr, Colonel Tavington?! Es hatte einen guten Grund warum ich euch damit beauftragt habe, und nicht Tavington!“  
Es gefiel ihm wirklich nicht was er zu sagen hatte. „Ja… Sir…“  
„Geht!“ Ein beschämtes Nicken und General O´Hara verließ das Arbeitszimmer von Cornwallis. „Setz dich Liebes, du bekommst deinen Tee sofort, wo bleibt der Tee?! Ich habe Tee geordert!“  
„Beruhig dich Onkel, mir ist doch nichts geschehen. Ich bin unversehrt.“ Sie ging gar nicht erst darauf ein warum ihr Onkel sich so sehr über den Mann aufregte, der ihr wohl das Leben gerettet hatte. „Du könntest auch einen Tee gebrauchen.“, lächelte sie und setzte sich mit ihrem Onkel zusammen. Gleich darauf wurde auch endlich der ersehnte Tee serviert. „Ich bin wohlbehalten und sicher angekommen. Das ist doch das was zählt. Das ist doch was du wolltest, das wie ist doch jetzt ganz gleich.“  
„Ich hätte es mir nie verziehen, wenn dir etwas zugestoßen wäre. Deine Mutter hätte es mir nie verziehen. Deine Mutter hätte es mir ganz gewiss nie verziehen“  
„Mir ist aber nichts zugestoßen. Ich hatte nur einen großen Schreck.“, lächelte sie und nippte an der ihr gereichten Teetasse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Victory:  
> http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/HMS_Victory  
> War im Unabhängigkeitskrieg nicht beteiligt, aber es ist ein so schönes und imposantes Schiff… ich musste es dafür benutzen XD


	2. Chapter 2

„Das ist furchtbar, Onkel… Mars und Jupiter… hoffentlich haben sie ihnen nichts angetan! Dabei hast du sie doch vom König persönlich geschenkt bekommen hast,“ schmollte sie ein wenig. Dabei hatte sie sich wirklich auf die Hunde gefreut. Die wären ihr noch lieber gewesen als die voraussichtlichen Einladungen zum Tee welche ihr Onkel ganz gewiss bereits arrangiert hatte. Allein der Gedanke an diese ließ sie vor Langeweile gähnen. „Hoffentlich sind sie nicht allzu barbarisch zu ihnen. Hier kennt man ganz sicher keine Deutschen Doggen und weiß nicht wie man mit diesen umzugehen hat. Und alles wurde gestohlen? Wirklich alles?“  
„Der gesamte Wagen.“, seufzte der General.  
„Alles? Ohje… ohje, ohje… Dabei hast du doch so lange an deinen Memoiren gearbeitet. Und du denkst sie haben deine Briefe gelesen und wollten mich entführen?! Um dich zu erpressen? Mich als Druckmittel zu benutzen? Wie widerwärtig.“  
„Ich kann mir den Hinterhalt nicht anders erklären.“  
„Ich möchte mir nicht vorstellen was passiert wäre, wenn… wenn man mir nicht zur Hilfe gekommen wäre.“ Sie vermied es den Namen ihres vermeintlichen Retters zu nennen, den restlichen Tag gestern und den heutigen Morgen hatte sie schon sehr gut mitbekommen, dass ihr Onkel nicht gerne dessen Namen hörte und mehr oder minder gar allergisch auf diesen reagierte. „Wenn diese Rebellen schon so barbarisch sind sich an einer Frau vergreifen zu wollen…“  
„Denk nicht mehr daran, Liebes. Denk an den Ball heute Abend. Das ist wesentlich erfreulicher für dein Gemüt als irgendwelche barbarischen Rebellen.“, lächelte der General und legte seine Hand auf die seiner Nichte, drückte diese sachte.  
„Ich freue mich schon richtig! Ich war so lange auf hoher See, ich weiß gar nicht mehr wie es ist auf einem Ball zu sein! Wie tanzt man überhaupt, ich fürchte ich habe es vergessen!“, lachte sie. „Endlich wieder Musik, endlich wieder tanzen.“, schwärmte sie.  
„Ich hoffe das Versorgungsschiff trifft noch rechtzeitig ein. Es sollte schon gestern zusammen mit der Victory hier seine Anker werfen. Es hat meine Galauniform an Bord. Ich kann so kaum auf einen Ball erscheinen, selbst nicht in einem Land wie diesem hier.“  
„Keine Sorge, Onkel, du wirst so oder so gewiss glänzen heute Abend. Zu Hause spricht man nur noch von dir und deinem steten Vordringen hier. Ein Sieg nach dem anderen! Seine Majestät ist ganz begeistert. Er ist davon überzeugt, dass es mit den Kolonialisten ein reines Kinderspiel sein wird. Vielleicht steigst du ja noch zum Field Marshal auf? Etwas Höheres gibt es ja nicht mehr für dich.“  
„Seit wann kennst du dich mit den Rängen des Militärs aus, Liebes?“, amüsierte er sich.  
„Seit ich einen Onkel habe, der bis zum General aufgestiegen ist.“, schmunzelte sie.  
„Ich werde viel beschäftigt sein, damit du dich jedoch nicht langweilst, und ein wenig mehr kennenlernst von diesem wundervollen Land, habe ich für dich Besuche bei der Lady Evenlane, der Baronin Lighthill und der Lady Wenham arrangiert.“  
Sie hatte es befürchtet. „Wie außerordentlich zuvorkommend von dir, Onkel.“ Wirklich begeistert war sie davon nicht. Sie war ganz froh darüber nun hier zu sein und für ein Weilchen ihre Ruhe zu haben vor der steifen britischen Gesellschaft und dann konnte sie der nicht einmal hier entkommen. Da würde sie lieber noch einmal überfallen werden. Da würde sie lieber noch einmal wochenlang auf hoher See zubringen. „Verzeih Onkel, aber wenn ich perfekt aussehen möchte, muss ich jetzt schon damit anfangen.“, lächelte sie und erhob sich von dem Frühstückstisch. „Es ist für unsereins nicht so einfach und leicht die Robe auszuwählen.“, zwinkerte sie. „Etwas frischen englischen Glanz möchte ich schließlich demonstrieren.“  
„Nur zu, Liebes, wenn dir etwas fehlt, so sage nur Bescheid.“  
„Bis jetzt habe ich noch keinen Unterschied von zu Hause bemerkt.“, lächelte sie, gab ihrem Onkel einen Kuss auf die Wange und zog sich zurück. 

„Ich habe gehofft ein wenig Abenteuer zu erleben, die Neue Welt sagen alle… und dann soll ich meine Zeit nur wieder bei alten, vertrockneten Ladies und Baronessen verbringen die sich alter Adel schimpfen… Tse… Ahnst du auch nur im Geringsten wie wenig Lust ich habe mich mit Baronin von und zu und Gräfin hier und da zu unterhalten, Mary?“  
„Milady, es sind nur ein paar Stunden, dann können Sie sich durch Müdigkeit oder Kopfschmerzen entschuldigen.“  
Anabell ließ sich von ihrer Zofe helfen die Robe für den Abend anzulegen. „Ja, aber ein paar Stunden zu viel die ich durchhalten muss… Ich würde jetzt viel lieber auf meine Stute steigen und das Land selber erkunden von dem alle sagen es wäre die Neue Welt und wäre doch so schön… die angeblich so goldenen Maisfeldern, die so angeblich idyllische Landschaften… bisher habe ich noch nicht viel davon gesehen. Uniformen, Uniformen, Uniformen und dieses Zimmer…“  
„Das kommt noch Milady. Wenn die Truppen eures Onkels weiter vordringen, dann werden wir mit eurem Onkel mitziehen müssen, dann werdet Ihr sicher genug von dem Land hier sehen.“  
„Ja, und die Sicht wird mir vor lauter Uniformen verdeckt sein. Rot wird die einzige Farbe sein, die ich zu sehen bekomme.“  
„Milady… Anabell…“  
„Willst du nicht mit mir tauschen, Mary?“ Abrupt drehte sie sich zu ihrer Zofe um. „Wenn du für ein paar Stunden verschollen bist, fällt es niemanden auf… Aber mein Onkel schickt mir gleich fast 20 Mann als Empfangskomitee um mich vom Hafen abzuholen… Wie überaus unauffällig.“  
„Vielleicht lernt Ihr hier ja einen hübschen jungen General kennen? Dann hättet ihr Abenteuer genug in eurem Leben.“  
„Um Gottes Willen, bitte keinen General! Und Abenteuer hatte ich dann gewiss keine. Der Krieg dauert nicht ewig, Mary. Und wenn dieser vorbei ist? Wird alles so sein wie vorher. Mich würde jedoch dieser Tavington interessieren der mir angeblich das Leben gerettet hat… ich habe gestern leider nichts von ihm gesehen außer seinen Rücken. Aber mein Onkel scheint ihn nicht leiden zu können, alleine deswegen sollte ich ihn kennen lernen.“, lächelte sie. „Der da sieht doch schon recht angenehm aus, oder?“ Anabell blickte genau wie ihre Zofe aus dem Fenster und sah gerade wie ein junger Mann das Haus betrat. Vom Militär verstand sie so viel, dass sie die Abzeichen eines Colonels erkennen konnte. „Ja… der sieht mir nach Abenteuer aus…“, grinste sie. 

Alles Englische was Rang und Namen hatte und ihn Amerika war, war an diesem Abend anwesend, Lord und Lady, Duke und Duchesse, Barone und Baronessen… Nicht zu vergessen die hochrangigen Militärs und da General Lord Charles Cornwallis geladen hatte, war zu dieser Stunde auch Colonel William Tavington anwesend, beinahe gestriegelt wie ein Paradehengst mit tadelloser Uniform, geputzten Stiefel und die Haare zusammengebunden wie die Preußen es taten.  
Der Abend war mild und sternenklar, die Dämmerung hatte gerade erst eingesetzt. Der Wasser lag ruhig da, das Schiff auf diesem ebenso, kein Lüftchen regte sich. Die Fackeln, die zur Beleuchtung des Geländes dienten, verliehen dem Ort etwas nahezu Romantisches, dazu noch die sanfte Musik der Streicher… zart klirrten die Champagnergläser, leise wurde geredet. Alle hatten sich auf dem weiten Gelände des Anwesens verteilt, der warme Abend lud geradezu dazu ein. Innerhalb irgendeines Gebäudes wäre es auch viel zu warm und stickig gewesen, diese heißen Sommer im Süden Amerikas, darauf war die feine britische Gesellschaft nicht eingestellt. Das waren Briten nicht gewohnt. Es gab nur wenige die sich im Innern aufhielten und zu diesen zählte momentan auch der Colonel.  
„Colonel Tavington! Warum befinde ich mich auf einem Ball in South Carolina, wenn ich längst in North Carolina sein könnte?! Zuerst der Diebsstahl meines persönlichen Gepäcks einschließlich meiner Memoiren! Meine Memoiren, Tavington! Der Überfall auf meine Nichte! Dann die Einschränkungen unserer Versorgungen, weil fast alle Brücken zerstört wurden von diesem Bauernpack! Wie um alles in der Welt wollt Ihr unsere Versorgungslinie aufrecht erhalten gegen die Kontinentalen, wenn ihr es nicht einmal gegen Milizen schafft?!“  
Es hätte ein wundervoller Abend werden können… beinahe schien es so als würde sich der General mehr Sorgen machen um seine Memoiren als um seine Nichte… „Milord, ich…“  
„Gegen Bauern mit Mistgabeln!“  
„Milord, ich befürchte das sind weitaus mehr als nur…“  
„Herrgott Tavington! Milizen! Dummes Bauernpack, dass mit Heugabeln und Fackeln sich bewaffnet! Die können noch nicht einmal ihren eigenen Namen schreiben!“  
„Milord, wir müssen nur deren Anführer…“  
„Ja ja, dieser Geist! Man sollte nicht meinen, dass ein Soldat seiner Majestät auf Geisterjagd geht!“  
„Milord, zu meiner Verteidigung…“  
„Schluss damit! Ich habe genug von Euch gehört! Genug Ausreden!... Gebt mir diese lächerliche Pferdedecke!“ Die Notdürftig aus einer Pferdedecke genähte Uniformjacke riss der General einem Bediensteten schon nahezu aus den Händen. Frustriert und wütend, dass man offenbar alles selber machen muss, wenn es richtig gemacht werden soll.  
Von Sekunde zu Sekunde war dem Colonel anzusehen wie unwohl er sich in dieser Situation fühlte, unruhig mit den hinterm Rücken verschränkten Händen einen Takt wippte, weil er sich erstens nicht verteidigen konnte, zweitens nicht zu Wort kam und drittens der General ohnehin sein Vorgesetzter war und er schlecht diesem widersprechen konnte. Er stand kurz davor mit den Zähnen zu knirschen.  
„Aber Onkel.“, erklang es hinter ihm und überrascht wandte er sich um, im richtigen Moment um die vom General viel gerühmte Nichte das Zimmer betreten zu sehen.  
„Du sollst dich doch nicht allzu sehr aufregen… vergiss doch einfach mal diesen ganzen Krieg, an so einen Abend sollte man sich vergnügen. Diese Bauern können mit deinen Memoiren sicher gar nichts anfangen, bestimmt können sie noch nicht einmal lesen.“ Die Robe ein Traum aus zartblauem Atlas war nicht halb so reizend wie das Lächeln, welches sie auf den Lippen trug.  
„Liebes, ich will nur meine Memoiren und meine Hunde zurück, den Rest können sie behalten. Aber meine Hunde…“, seufzte der General.  
„Bestimmt beißen die zwei schon jedem in ihre…“  
„Anabell!“  
„Verzeih Onkel, ich stelle mir das nur äußerst amüsant vor.“ Sie war näher an Cornwallis herangetreten und richtete ihm die notdürftig genähte Uniformjacke. „So schlecht sieht das gar nicht aus, Onkel… Man sieht kaum einen Unterschied. Frieren wirst du darin zumindest nicht. Ich kann auch den ganzen Abend an deiner Seite sein, dann wird ohnehin niemand mehr auf deine Uniform schauen, Onkel.“  
„Verzeih, Liebes… du siehst wirklich reizend heute Abend aus.“ Der Ältere wandte sich der jungen Dame zu, legte erst die Hände auf ihre Wangen und dann die Schultern, betrachtete sie voller Stolz. „Du wirst wahrlich der Blickfang Jedermanns sein. Ein Augenstern, genau wie deine Mutter.“, lächelte der General, schien ganz ausgewechselt aufgrund der Anwesenheit seiner Nichte.  
„Vielleicht musst du die Decke ja nicht lange tragen, da draußen hat ein großes Schiff geankert. Ich habe es eben gesehen als ich aus dem Fenster schaute.“  
„Das Versorgungsschiff ist da?!“, fuhr er sogleich einen Untergeben an. „Warum habe ich dann noch nicht meine Uniform?!“  
„Mi-Milord… Colonel Tavington veranlasste, dass zuerst die Schusswaffen und die Munition ausgeladen werden sollte…“  
Ein finsterer Blick traf den Colonel, der seit dem Eintreten der jungen Frau noch gerader zu stehen schien als zuvor dem General gegenüber.  
„Ach Onkel… sei nicht böse mit dem armen Mann… Das war doch eigentlich sehr schlau. Was ist dir wichtiger, Onkel. Deine Galauniform oder die Versorgung der Armee? Außerdem ist er es doch gewesen, der mir das Leben gerettet hat, oder Colonel? In Bezug auf meine Rettung ist Euer Name gefallen, Colonel Tavington. Mir scheint sowohl ich, wie auch mein Onkel müssen euch außerordentlich danken für euren beherztes Eingreifen. Nur Gott weiß was sonst geschehen wäre.“ Lächelnd trat sie näher auf ihm zu, hielt ihm ihre rechte Hand hin, welche er ergriff, sich vorbeugte und einen Handkuss auf diese hauchte.  
„Ich habe nur meine Pflicht getan, sowohl als Gentleman, wie auch als Colonel seiner Majestät.“ Ein schiefes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen als er aufblickte ehe er sich wieder aufrichtete.  
„Wenn ich also erneut in Not geraten sollte, brauche ich nur auf euch zu zählen, Colonel Tavington?“, schmunzelte sie.  
„Milady müssen nur ein Wort sagen…“ Das charmanteste Lächeln, zu dem er fähig war hatte er aufgesetzte.  
Sie verharrte noch kurz ehe sie ihm ihre Hand entzog und sich abrupt abwandte und wieder ihrem Onkel zuwandte. „Lass uns endlich auf den Ball gehen, ich war so lange auf hoher See ich weiß gar nicht mehr wie es ist auf einem Ball zu sein.“, lächelte sie, ließ den General seufzen und mit seiner Nichte an der Seite ging er an dem Colonel vorbei, nicht ohne, dass die junge Lady diesem zulächelte, und verließ die Räumlichkeiten um hinaus in das Freie zu treten.  
Der Colonel sah ihnen nach bevor auch er sich in Bewegung setzte. Er hätte nun wirklich nicht gedacht, dass der General eine so… reizende Nichte hatte. Am Tag zuvor hatte er leider nicht darauf geachtet gehabt, er war mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt gewesen. Einer dieser lächerlich voluminösen Hüte hatte er gesehen gehabt aber auf mehr auch nicht geachtet als sie ihm mehr oder wenige in die Arme fiel. Er hätte eine dieser Frauen erwartet, die es zu Hauf auf den Gesellschaften und in London gab, verbittert und nicht wirklich schön anzusehen, mit Schminke bis zur Unkenntlichkeit entstellt und gepudert, dass man einen Hustenanfall bekam, wenn sie sich bewegten. Mit albernem Dekor im aufgetürmten Haar, dass nicht einmal das eigene war. Geschmeide so funkelnd, dass man erblindete und so schwer, dass sie vornübergebeugt gehen mussten. Aber… ein so reizendes Geschöpf… Jung und frisch… hübsch anzusehen…

Kaum waren sie an der frischen Luft, steuerte der General direkt auf ein kleines Grüppchen zu, welches diesen schon zu erwarten schien. Gebührend wurde er begrüßt bevor er selbst das Wort an ihnen richtete.  
„Wenn ich vorstellen darf, meine Nichte, Lady Anabell Elenore Cardiff.“, stellte der General, die junge Frau vor, welche nun an seine Seite trat, anmutig einen Knicks tat und den Kopf leichte senkte bevor sie sich elegant wiederaufrichtete und in die Runde lächelte. Der General war ganz offensichtlich stolz auf seine hübsche Nichte, das sah man ihm zumindest in diesem Moment an. Die junge Lady Cardiff war die älteste Tochter seiner jüngeren Schwester und hatte zum ersten Mal die Heimat und ihre Eltern verlassen. Die junge Frau sollte in der neuen Welt ihren Onkel besuchen, die perfekte Gelegenheit um etwas von der Welt zu sehen, auch wenn das bisher bedeutet hatte wochenlang auf See zu sein um von England in das junge Amerika zu gelangen. Die rotblonden Haare waren zu einer kunstvollen Frisur aufgetürmt worden, verziert mit weißen Perlen und Blumen in zarten Blautönen. Das Kleid ein reiner Traum aus weißer Spitze und zartblauem Atlas. Um den Hals und an den Armen trug sie Geschmeide, das mit den Kronjuwelen konkurrieren konnte. Nun schien der Ärger des Generals völlig verflogen zu sein. Schon schweigend verzauberte die junge Lady die jungen Männer und als sie dann ihre Lippen öffnete und ihre Stimme erhob war es längst um diese geschehen. „Ich bin hocherfreut Ihre Bekanntschaften zu machen. Das verspricht ein amüsanter Abend zu werden.“  
Auch der Colonel hatte seine Augen auf die junge Frau gerichtet und er war es auch der sich als erstes der jungen Lady vorstellte. Offiziell waren sie sich noch gar nicht vorgestellt worden. Charmant lächelte er, ergriff ihre Hand und hauchte einen Kuss auf diese. „Die Freude liegt ganz auf meiner Seite, Lady Cardiff. Der Abend hat nun mehr an Glanz gewonnen mit Eurer Anwesenheit.“  
„Vielen Dank, Colonel Tavington.“, lächelte sie. „Sehr angenehm Euch kennen zu lernen, Colonel Tavington.”, lächelte sie charmant und zuckersüß, ihr Blick blieb auf den Colonel ruhen, was ihrem Onkel wohl nicht ganz so gefallen schien.  
„Meine Liebste, ich würde dir gerne die Baronesse Leighthill vorstellen…“ Somit wandte er sich mit ihr ab um sie zur besagten Baronesse zu führen. Jedoch, die junge Lady wandte im gehen ihren Kopf noch einmal um, lächelte den Colonel an und das Lächeln war alles andere als das Lächeln einer schüchternen, jungen, naiven Lady.  
„Es liegt in meinem und ganz sicher auch dem Sinne meiner Schwester, dass du keinen näheren Kontakt zu Colonel Tavington pflegst. Er ist kein Umgang für eine junge Lady wie dich.“  
„Ganz wie du sagst, Onkel.“, lächelte sie. Ob sie sich auch daranhalten würde, war eine andere Sache. Sie war schließlich alt genug und wusste selber sehr gut mit wem sie Umgang haben konnte und mit wem nicht. Und wenn es ihrem Onkel nicht gefiel und ganz sicher ihrer Mutter ebenfalls nicht… dann erst recht, dachte sie sich.  
„Ah, da sind Sie ja, Herr General, und wir dachten schon Sie würden uns ganz und gar vergessen aufgrund der Anwesenheit eurer reizenden Nichte.“  
Das musste die Baronesse sein, dachte sich die junge Cardiff, zumindest sah sie wie eine Baronesse aus, das Geschmeide zu protzig, das Kleid zu Puppenhaft für eine betuchte Dame, das Rouge zu kräftig, die Schminke zu weiß, was ihr Alter nur noch mehr betont statt es zu kaschieren.  
„Erlaucht… eine so reizende Dame kann und werde ich nie vergessen. Ich würde euch gerne meine Nichte vorstellen.“  
„Die junge Lady Cardiff, hocherfreut. Euer Onkel hat die letzte Zeit nur noch von Euch und Eurer Ankunft gesprochen, er konnte es kaum abwarten Euch hier begrüßen zu dürfen.“  
„Ich selbst konnte es kaum abwarten das Land zu sehen das alle als die Neue Welt bezeichnen.“  
Just in diesem Moment trat jemand an den General heran, flüsterte ihm etwas zu und Anabells Onkel schien alles andere als erfreut zu sein. „Verzeiht die Damen, aber ein General hat nie auch nur ein paar Stunden Zeit für reines Vergnügen.“  
Anabell unterdrückte einen bösen Blick, denn jetzt war sie gezwungen sich mit der Baronesse und ihrer Freundin zu unterhalten. Anabell schaffte es doch irgendwann sich von dieser Gesellschaft loszusagen. Natürlich war man versessen darauf mit ihr bekannt zu sein, wo sie doch die Nichte des Generals war, zumindest was die Frauen betraf, ihr Onkel war ja nun einmal unverheiratet. Und bei den Männern… verwunderte es sie nicht, dass sich niemand bisher getraut hatte, wahrscheinlich würde es auch ungesund für sie ausgehen, sich der Nichte des Generals zu näher. Aber sie war auch ganz froh darüber, für ein paar Minuten ganz für sich zu sein. So saß sie nun um Ufer und sah auf das ruhige Wasser hinaus. So ruhig wie das Schiff war und das Wasser, sah fast wie auf einem Gemälde aus. Sie faltete den Fächer zusammen und ließ diesen auf ihrem Schoß ruhen, atmete tief durch.  
„Die junge Dame nun ganz alleine?“  
Sie wandte ihren Kopf um als eine geschmeidige männliche Stimme hinter ihr erklang. „Colonel Tavington.“, lächelte sie. „Nun… jetzt bin ich es ja nicht mehr.“ Langsam erhob sie sich als wäre der Stoff an ihrem Leib federleicht und begann an dem Ufer entlang zu spazieren.  
Der Colonel folgte ihr selbstverständlich und war schnell an ihrer Seite.  
„Ich muss mich noch einmal außerordentlich bedanken bei euch. Endlich weiß ich wer mein Retter ist.“  
„Nicht der Rede wert, Milady, ich habe nur meine Pflicht getan.“  
„Mit dem Wissen beim General Sympathiepunkte zu sammeln, weil ihr dessen Nichte rettet?“  
„Mit dem Wissen einer jungen, hübschen Frau vor einem grausigen Schicksal zu bewahren.“  
Mit dieser Antwort gab sie sich zufrieden. „Ihr habt sicher schon viel mehr von diesem Land hier gesehen. Sagt, lohnt es sich hier zu leben?“  
„Alles blüht und gedeiht hier… es ist an sich ein wunderbares Land…“  
„Wenn diese Rebellen nur nicht wären?“, schmunzelte sie. „Mein Onkel redet nur noch davon seit meiner Ankunft. Die dummen, unkultivierten und rebellischen Kolonialisten. Aber… wer so jung und schon Colonel ist… vielleicht dauert es nicht allzu lange und Ihr könnt euch General nennen?“  
„Vielen Dank, Milady scheinen ja demgegenüber sehr zuversichtlich zu sein.“  
„Bei einem jungen, aufstrebend Mann kann man das ja wohl sein.“  
„Milady schmeicheln mir jetzt aber.“  
„Vielleicht ist das ja auch meine Absicht.“, grinste sie, spielte ein wenig kokett mit ihrem Fächer.  
„Ich muss zugeben, Milady… nach diesen vielen Monaten, bringt ihr doch frischen Wind und Abwechslung in dieses Land.“  
„Jetzt schmeichelt ihr mir aber.“  
„Vielleicht… ist das ja Absicht…?“  
„Sagt bloß, Ihr… traut Euch… sich mit der Nichte des Generals näher bekannt zu machen?“  
„Ich muss zugeben… ich spiele gerne mit dem Risiko und der Gefahr…“  
„Nicht, dass ihr Euch an dem Feuer die Finger verbrennt…“, lächelte sie, erwiderte sein charmantes, gar fast schon spitzbübisches Lächeln.  
Und wie aufs Stichwort explodierte das hiesige Versorgungsschiff zu Wasser, Holz wurde durch die Luft geschleudert, eine Hitzewelle breitete sich aus, schwarzer Rauch stieg in den Himmel, Trümmerteile verteilten sich auf dem Wasser. Sie waren zwar weit genug entfernt, aber dennoch war der Schock groß genug.  
„Oh Gott… hoffentlich ist niemanden etwas passiert… das… das ist ja furchtbar!“ Dabei legte sie eine Hand auf seinen Arm was nicht unentdeckt blieb.  
„Ja… zum Glück…“ Er ahnte was geschehen war, wieso das Schiff explodiert war, wer dahintersteckte.  
„Anabell!... Anabell! Du gehst sofort hinein.“  
„Aber Onkel… mir ist nichts passiert, es ist alles in Ordnung.“  
„Geh hinein, Anabell… ich möchte nicht, dass du dich weiterhin hier draußen aufhältst.“  
„Ja, Onkel.“  
Der General war zu ihnen gekommen, natürlich war es sein erstes Anliegen gewesen seine Nichte unversehrt aufzufinden nach der Explosion. Einen Arm hatte er um ihre Schultern gelegt, führte sie vom Colonel weg. Und anhand seines Tonfalls merkte sie, dass sie nicht widersprechen sollte. „Geh jetzt, bitte hinein. Ich komme später noch einmal zu dir.“  
„Jawohl Onkel.“, nickte sie, tat einen Knicks und nickte auch dem Colonel zu bevor sie davon ging.  
Sobald sie außer Hörweite war kam Cornwallis Tavington bedrohlich näher. „Ihr werdet euch von meiner Nichte fernhalten, verstanden?! Ich lasse euch genügend Freiheiten also lasst eure Finger von meiner Nichte! Und bringt das da in Ordnung! Sofort!“ Wobei er auf das ehemalige Schiff deutete und sich abwandte und ging.

Anabell hatte sich sogleich in ihre Räumlichkeiten zurückgezogen und war mit ihrer Zofe beschäftigt sich aus dem Kleid zu schälen, abzuschminken und ihr Haar wieder zu ordnen. Dieses sich auskämmend stand sie dann am Fenster und sah hinaus. Die Ballgesellschaft hatte sich längst aufgelöst, sie sah nur noch Soldaten in ihren roten Röcken über das Areal eilen, um von dem was vom Versorgungsschiff noch übrig ist zu retten was noch zu retten war. Es dauerte noch ein ganzes Weilchen bis die restlichen Flammen auf dem Wasser erloschen waren, überall auf diesem waren die Überreste des Schiffes verteilt. Sie hörte jedes Mal, wenn ein Soldat mit seinen Stiefeln das Haus betrat, viel konnte allerdings nicht gerettet und sichergestellt werden. Gott allein wusste was geschehen wäre, wenn noch Munition und Waffen an Bord gewesen wäre, womöglich wäre noch jemand auf der Gesellschaft verletzt worden… Ganz versonnen stand sie in ihrem Nachtkleid am Fenster und kämmte sich ihr Haar aus. Nur ein Rotrock zog ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich als dieser sich dem Haus näherte. Und eben dieser Rotrock, seines Zeichens Colonel und Hauptmann der einzigen Green Dragoon Einheit seiner Majestät King George, bemerkte, dass er beobachtet wurde, hielt inne und hob seinen Kopf um die rotblonde junge Frau am Fenster stehen zu sehen, zu sehen wie sie ihm zulächelte und dann die Vorhänge schloss, die junge Frau die die Nichte seines Vorgesetzten ist. Und gerade die ließ seine Mundwinkel zucken und ließ seine Lippen zu einem schiefen Lächeln sich formen bevor er seinen Weg fortsetzte.  
Anabell hatte sich derweil aus ihrem Zimmer geschlichen, stand in der Galerie im Schatten und lauschte dem Eintreten des Colonels und dem Wortgefecht zwischen ihm und ihrem Onkel. Sogar ein Blinder würde sehen können, dass der Colonel ihrem Onkel ein Dorn im Auge war.  
„Mary?“  
„Ja, Milady?“  
„Ich möchte, dass du alles über Colonel Tavington in Erfahrung bringst was du kannst. Es würde mich nur zu gerne interessieren warum er kein Umgang für Frauen meines Standes wäre…“  
„Ich werde es versuchen, Milady.“  
Sie nickte ihrer Zofe zu und gab ihr frei für den Rest der Nacht. Es würde sie wirklich brennend interessieren warum ein schneidiger junger Mann, der so viel Ehrgeiz besaß, jetzt schon Colonel und Hauptmann einer Spezialeinheit seiner Majestät zu sein… so ein schlechter Umgang sein sollte…


	3. Chapter 3

Zwei Tage waren seit dem Ball vergangen und Anabell hatte sich mittlerweile ein wenig an die Wärme dieses Landes gewöhnt. Eigentlich fand sie es auch ganz schön, in England war es schließlich ein wenig Kälter. An diesem Morgen wurde sie, wie sonst auch, von ihrer Zofe geweckt, welche die Vorhänge zurückzog und schon zu dieser frühen Morgenstunde schien die Sonne in ihr Zimmer. Was die Lady nur dazu veranlasste die Bettdecke über ihren Kopf zu ziehen.  
„Guten Morgen Milady. Ich habe neue Nachrichten für euch.“   
Anabell gähnte leise, streckte sich bevor sie sich dann doch aufsetzte und das Haar zurückstrich. Wie jeden Morgen würde sie auch an diesem der Prozedur des Aufstehens nicht entkommen. Es hatte also gar keinen Sinn sich dagegen zu wehren. „Was gibt es denn Neues, Mary?“   
„Ich sollte mich doch für Euch umhören bezüglich eines Colonel Tavingtons.“   
Plötzlich schien Anabell doch hellwach zu sein. „Was hast du zu berichten Mary?“   
Diese setzte sich auf den Bettrand ihrer Herrin. „Colonel William Tavington ist 32 Jahre alt und wurde 1756 in Liverpool geboren, am 21. August. Er ist der älteste Sohn von John Tavington, Kaufmann, Schiffseigner und Sklavenhändler. Die Tavingtons sind eine recht angesehen Familie, John Tavington war sogar Bürgermeister Liverpools. Jedoch verfiel er dem Alkohol, verprasste das Familienvermögen und starb 1773. William Tavington trat noch im selben Jahr in die Armee seiner Majestät ein, zuvor studierte er Rechte in Middle Temple.“ „Hmm… ein studierter also…“, schmunzelte die junge Lady.   
„Er kam zu den Green Dragoons und letztes Jahr gehörte er zu den Freiwilligen, die mit eurem Onkel hierhergekommen sind. Er war es der letzten Dezember General Charles Lee von den Kolonialisten gefangen nahm und zum Aufgeben bewegte!“   
„Hmm… ein junger, gutaussehender Mann, ehrgeizig und zielstrebig… erfolgreich… was mein Onkel nur gegen ihn haben könnte…“, schmunzelte Anabell.   
„Nun… er… spielt gerne, habe ich gehört und… soll ab und an die Befehle eures Onkels missachten und auf eigene Verantwortung handeln.“   
Anabell lachte leise. „Kein Wunder, dass mein Onkel ihn nicht mag. Aber dieser Mann fängt an mir zu gefallen… ich denke… ich sollte heute einen Ausritt wagen. Das Wetter lädt doch dazu ein, findest du nicht? Und mein Onkel kann mich kaum alleine ausreiten lassen, nicht wenn draußen Rebellen lauern und ich kenne mich hier doch überhaupt nicht aus. Er wird mir wohl oder übel jemanden zur Seite stellen müssen… und ich werde dagegen protestieren, wenn es dieser langweilige General O´Hara sein soll! Ich hatte schon bei meiner Ankunft das Gefühl mit einem Besen zu reden… Du nicht auch? Als hätte er einen Besen verschluckt.“   
„Milady, ich denke nicht, dass es gut wäre euren Onkel diesbezüglich…“  
„Papperlapapp!“ Sie warf die Bettdecke zurück und schwang sich aus dem Bett. „Such mir mein bestes Reitkleid raus, Mary! Heute werden wir das Land ein wenig zu Pferd erkunden! Nimm das Griechisch Grüne mit den silbernen Stickereien! Ich liebe es einfach, das steht mir am besten!“ Und schon war sie im angrenzenden Badezimmer verschwunden.

„1100 Morgen werden es sein.“   
„Eine wirklich sehr beeindruckende Schenkung seiner Majestät, Sir, ihr werdet ein Land innerhalb eines Landes haben und vor allem so günstig gelegen.“   
„Direkt am Ohio River ist die Lage nahezu perfekt. Ich gedenke einiges meiner Nichte als Mitgift zu übergeben, genügend Land um Haus und Felder bewirtschaften zu lassen. Tabak und Baumwolle sind Handelsgüter, die immer gebraucht werden.“   
„Kluge Entscheidung, Sir.“   
„Sie soll schließlich versorgt sein.“   
Erst jetzt hoben beide Männer ihre Köpfe und wandte ihre Blicke dem wartenden Colonel zu. Cornwallis nickte O´Hara zu welche ebenfalls den General zunickte und das Arbeitszimmer von Cornwallis daraufhin verließ.  
„Die großzügige Schenkung seiner Majestät würdigt nicht ansatzweise eure Verdienste in diesem Krieg, Milord.“, lächelte Tavington charmant.   
„Nun… So belohnt seine Majestät diejenigen die für ihn wie wahre Gentlemen unter der Britischen Krone kämpfen…“   
„Nun, ich darf wohl hoffen, dass auch meine Verdienste gewürdigt werden.“   
„Erwartet nicht zuviel Tavington… Wir werden nicht nur an unseren Erfolgen gemessen, sondern auch daran wie wir sie erlangt haben. Auch ein Krieg hat Regeln. Wir dienen der Britischen Krone unter seiner Majestät König George III. und dementsprechend haben wir auch zu Handeln. Feindliche Soldaten, die sich ergeben, wird Pardon gewährt, so sieht es das Gesetz vor, Tavington, haben Sie verstanden?“   
„Milord, ich habe noch nie ein Gefecht verloren, ich war es der General Lee zur Kapitulation gezwungen hat!“   
„Ihr seid mein Untergebener, Soldat! Und wie ihr kämpft fällt auch auf mich zurück!“   
Tavington musste sich auf die Zunge beißen, seine Mine verriet nur allzu deutlich, dass er sich versuchte zurückzuhalten, allein als Soldat bezeichnet zu werden… Welch Herablassung! Mit den anderen gleichgesetzt zu werden… auf eine Stufe mit den einfachen Männern gestellt zu werden… Er hatte Siege errungen! War es nicht das einzige was zählte?! Keine Schlacht kann geschlagen werden ohne, dass es Opfer gibt! Und manchmal muss man härtere Mittel benutzen um an sein Ziel zu kommen! Er hat getan was für Krone und König getan werden musste! Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. War es nicht das Ziel diese Rebellen so schnell wie möglich in die Knie zu zwingen, die Krone zu behaupten und den Krieg zu beenden? Kein Krieg hält sich ewig, die Staatskasse wird irgendwann leer sein. Sie würden enden wie dieser lächerliche Washington und ihre eigenen Soldaten nicht bezahlen können. Ein schneller Sieg bedeutet auch finanzielle Ersparnisse.  
„Vergesst nicht, Tavington, Eure Wertschätzung hängt von meiner Gunst ab. Die Kolonialisten sind im Moment unsere Feinde, aber wenn der Krieg vorbei ist, werden wir mit ihnen Handel betreiben, so wie wir es zuvor auch getan haben, was aber nicht gehen wird, wenn niemand mehr da ist, was höchstwahrscheinlich ist, wenn Ihr so weiter macht wie bisher! Auch dieser Krieg hier hat seine Regeln… und an diese solltet Ihr euch halten, verstanden, Colonel? Sie sind ein Gentleman Britanniens und ein Colonel seiner Majestät. Benehmen Sie sich auch so. Eifern sie nicht diesem Queen Rangers Hauptmann in New York nach…“

„Wie sehe ich aus?“   
„Perfekt, Milady.“ Lächelnd betrachtete Anabell ihr eigenes Spiegelbild, drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse. Der Taft der Reitjacke und des Rockes waren mit silbernen Stickereien verziert, ebenso die Weste, auffallend genug aber nicht überladend und dominierend. Ein Tuch aus hauchweißem Musselin zierte den Ausschnitt, silberne Knöpfe und Besätze an der Jacke und ein Band aus einem zarten Rosé lag um ihre Hüfte, am Rücken zu einer Schleife gebunden. Auf ihrem Haupt ruhte ein flacher, breitkrempiger Hut, verziert mit Straußenfedern in Weiß und Meeresgrün. Das Tuch aus Musselin rückte sie noch ein wenig zurecht bevor sie sich ihre Reithandschuhe überzog und ihre Reitpeitsche entgegennahm. „Perfekt genug für einen Ausritt mit einem jungen schneidigen Colonel.“, grinste sie, raffte ihre Röcke und eilte die Treppe hinunter.  
Doch bevor sie dem Arbeitszimmer ihres Onkels näherkam, kreuzte General O´Hara ihren Weg was sie abrupt anhalten ließ.   
„Guten Morgen, Milady. Euer Anblick ist strahlender und bezaubernder als die heutige Sonne.“   
„Guten Morgen, General O´Hara. Ihr klingt ja, als wolltet Ihr mir schmeicheln.“   
„Bei eurem reizvollen Anblick kann man gar nicht anders.“   
„Danke, Sir.“, lächelte sie höflich. „Lasst mich raten, Ihr wart gewiss bei meinem Onkel? Ist er noch in seinem Arbeitszimmer?“   
„Ja, Milady. Allerdings ist Sir Cornwallis gerade in einer Unterredung mit…“   
„Oh, wunderbar! Ein Glück, dass er noch da ist, ich muss ihn unbedingt sprechen! Einen Wundervollen Tag wünsche ich Ihnen noch, Sir!“ Und somit ließ sie den General stehen und eilte zur Tür, die geradewegs in das Arbeitszimmer ihres Onkels führte. Nur Sekunden später klopfte sie an diese Tür an und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten betrat sie auch dieses.   
„Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen wünsche ich dir Onkel, und Ihnen ebenfalls, Colonel.“ Wie ein Derwisch betrat sie beschwingt das Zimmer, begleitet von einem breiten Lächeln und trat sofort auf ihren Onkel zu und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange zur Begrüßung. Das stimmte ihn meistens bereits milde. „Onkel, es tut mir furchtbar leid, wenn ich dich in einer Unterredung unterbreche, aber ich habe eine ganz dringende bitte an dich. Es ist wirklich dringend.“   
„Und die wäre?“ Der Colonel war erst einmal vergessen.   
„Ich möchte unbedingt ausreiten.“   
„Auf gar keinen Fall.“   
„Aber Onkel, ich möchte unbedingt. Ich war so lange auf hoher See… dabei reite ich doch so gerne… Bitte, Onkel. Nur ein bisschen, nur ein wenig die Umgebung etwas sehen, bitte Onkel. Ich bin doch schon dafür angezogen! Soll ich mich jetzt etwa umziehen? Du kannst mir auch jemanden zur Seite stellen der mich begleitet. Dann wäre ich ja nicht alleine. Und da wäre jemand der es ganz sicher vereiteln würde, wenn mich diese bösen Rebellen überfallen wollen. Wie sieht es mit Ihnen aus, Colonel? Hätten Sie Lust mit mir heute einen kleinen Ausritt zu wagen und mir ein wenig die Umgebung zu zeigen? Sie kennen sich doch bestimmt gut aus hier, oder?“, lächelte sie süffisant dem Colonel zu.   
Dieser hatte schon den Mund geöffnet um zu antworten als…   
„ Auf gar keinen Fall, Liebes, du wirst nicht ausreiten, es ist da draußen viel zu gefährlich.“   
„Ist es etwa nicht auch gefährlich mich von a nach b zu kutschieren damit ich eine Gräfin besuche…?“   
„Das ist etwas anderes.“   
„Ist es nicht, och, bitte Onkel, das Wetter lädt dazu ein, nur heute. Bitte… Der Colonel würde mich ganz gewiss begleiten mit ein, zwei… oder zehn seiner Männer… Er hat mir doch schon einmal das Leben gerettet, das scheint mir eine ganz gute Garantie zu sein… Bitte…“ Den größten Dackelblick, zu dem sie fähig war setzte sie auf, den größten Schmollmund, den sie konnte.  
Der General murrte leise, sah den Colonel dann mit einem bohrenden Blick an. Einerseits wollte er vermeiden, dass seine Nichte Kontakt mit ihm hatte aber andererseits… wäre er für einige Stunden aus dem Verkehr gezogen. Und an dessen Seite wäre sie wahrlich sicher, soviel musste er eingestehen. „Ihr werdet sie mir in exakt 4 Stunden unversehrt zurückbringen… das ist ein Befehl, Colonel. Sollte Ihr auch nur ein einzelnes Haar gekrümmt sein, kehrt Ihr umgehend nach London zurück mit weniger als Ihr hierhergekommen seid! Das ist ein Versprechen.“   
„Jawohl… Sir.“   
„Oh danke Onkel!“ Überschwänglich umarmte Anabell ihren Onkel, drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Das wird ein so wundervoller Tag werden! Ich freue mich ja so! Kommt Colonel, das gute Wetter sollte man ausnutzen!“ Und schon rauschte sie an diesem vorbei und aus dem Arbeitszimmer hinaus. Draußen wartete schon ihre Zofe, welche ihr Reithandschuhe und Reitgerte übergab. Schnurstracks steuerte Anabell auf ihre gesattelte Stute zu welche von einem Stallburschen gezügelt vor dem Anwesen wartete und stieg mit Hilfe in den Sattel. Natürlich kam ihre Zofe mit, eine Frau von Stand ritt schließlich nicht alleine mit einem Mann aus, der obendrein noch ledig war, oder in diesem Falle drei. Sie musste nicht lange warten bis der Colonel und seine Männer ebenfalls fest im Sattel saßen und sie das sichere Fort verließen.  
Und kaum hatten sie das Fort hinter sich gelassen, fühlte sich Anabell wieder ein Stückchen freier, als könne sie wieder tief durchatmen. „Nun, mein lieber Colonel, alle erzählen immer davon wie schön die Neue Welt doch sei, jetzt will ich mich selber davon überzeugen.“   
„Milady lassen sich wohl nicht erschrecken durch die letzten Ereignisse.“   
„Warum sollte ich mich fürchten? Ihr seid doch an meiner Seite.“, schmunzelte sie. „Da kann mir gar nichts passieren…“   
„Es ehrt mich, dass Milady so viel Vertrauen in mir zu haben scheint.“   
„Sollte ich etwa nicht? Ich habe bisher nur Gutes über euch gehört, Colonel. Und obendrein habt ihr mir noch das Leben gerettet. Es gäbe wohl keinen besseren Mann im ganzen Königreich um einen sein Leben anzuvertrauen.“   
„Jetzt schmeicheln Milady mir aber.“, lachte er leise.   
„Vielleicht beabsichtige ich das ja?“, schmunzelte sie.   
„Und ich dachte Milady wollten die Landschaft erkunden?“   
„Dann zeigt sie mir, Colonel.“, lächelte sie.   
„Mit Vergnügen, Milady.“  
Es gefiel ihm zwar nicht, sozusagen Nanny zu spielen, statt seiner eigentlichen Aufgabe nachzugehen. Es war auch zu offensichtlich, dass der General ihn nur davon abhalten wollte. Aber es hätte ihn auch schlimmer treffen können als dessen reizende Nichte durch die Gegend zu führen und sie bot eine interessante Abwechslung, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass es doch seinen Reiz hatte nach so langer Zeit wieder an der Seite einer hübschen, durch und durch englischen, Lady zu reiten. Er hätte wahrlich nicht gedacht, dass der General eine so hübsche Nichte hatte. Als bekannt wurde, dass der General diese zu sich holte, hatte er sich eine alte Jungfer vorgestellt, keine aufgeweckte junge Lady, die ihren Onkel um den kleinen Finger wickelte und dessen Fäden wie bei einer Marionette zog. Und die Farbe ihres Reitkleides stand ihr ausgezeichnet wie ihm auffiel. Wie sehr es doch mit der Farbe ihres Haars und der Augen harmonisierte…   
„Die Landschaft ist wahrlich wunderschön. So farbenprächtig und in der strahlenden Sonne… das hätte ich wahrlich nicht erwartet.“   
„Milady gefällt was sie sieht?“   
„Oh, sehr sogar. Es sieht alles wirklich wunderbar aus! Solch ein Anblick wird einem zu Hause nicht geboten… ich könnte mich glatt in die Landschaft verlieben… Solch kräftige Farben… atemberaubend…“   
„Es ist wahrlich ein faszinierendes Land, Milady.“   
„Ihr habt doch sicher schon weitaus mehr gesehen als das kleine Fleckchen hier, ist es überall so wunderschön?“   
„Das Klima ist nahezu perfekt hier, der Boden ist sehr fruchtbar, alles was hier angebaut wird wächst und gedeiht in Hülle und Fülle. Dieses Land ist eine Kornkammer. Golden Weizenfelder, saftig grüne Maisfelder, tiefe Wälder, Baumwoll- und Tabakplantagen… Die Küste vor der Tür...“   
„Es klingt vielversprechend. An Weizen und Mais wird es hier also nie Mangeln.“, lächelte sie. „Ganz anders als wie zu Hause… Allein die viele Sonne… Ich habe es noch nicht einmal regnen gesehen hier. Hier könnte es mir wirklich gefallen.“   
„Vielleicht interessiert es Milady, dass… euer werter Onkel ein beträchtliches Stück Land als Dank von seiner Majestät erhält und beabsichtigt einiges davon euch als Mitgift für eine eventuelle Heirat zu übergeben.“   
Sie war überrascht dies zu hören. Es… war zwar eine gute Absicherung und sicher wollte ihr Onkel nur, dass sie gut versorgt sei aber… „Er beabsichtigt, dass ich in naher Zukunft heiraten werde oder besser gesagt soll?“   
„Verzeiht, Milady, ich habe nicht mehr gehört.“ Beschwichtigend hob er eine Hand.   
„Ich glaube ich muss ein Wörtchen mit meinem Onkel reden… dass… ich bin… ich glaube das nicht… Mary, hast du das gehört? Das ist doch nicht zu glauben… Immer wieder hieß es, Liebes, lass dir Zeit, wir drängen dich nicht, du kannst dir deinen zukünftigen Gatten selber aussuchen. Und plötzlich denkt er daran mich zu verheiraten? Da bin ich gespannt wen er sich ausgesucht hat, aber ohne mich. Ich bestimmte selber wen ich will und wen nicht. Ich glaube die Lust ist mir jetzt vergangen, ich will zurück…“ Einen kleinen Schmollmund hatte sie aufgesetzt und Trotz blitzte in ihren Augen auf.   
„Nun… vielleicht schaffe ich es ja, Milady die gute Laune wieder zu bringen?“   
„Und wie wollt ihr das versuchen?“   
„Milady sieht etwas abenteuerlustig aus.“   
Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. „Ein Wettrennen. Bis… zu der Waldgrenze dort. Ich denke zumindest, dass es ein Wald sein wird.“ „Das ist es, Milady. Und was ist der Gewinn, Milady?“   
Sie überlegte kurz. Sollte sie es wagen… oder nicht? Vielleicht wäre es auch zu dreist und ließ sie leicht und billig wirken. Nein. „Hmm… Ein Abendessen. Wenn ihr gewinnt, dann lade ich euch zu einem Abendessen mit mir ein. Und wenn ich gewinne? Was ist mein Gewinn, lieber Colonel?“ „Ein Abendessen mit mir, Milady?“, schmunzelte er.   
„Hm, ich scheine so oder so zu gewinnen.“, lächelte sie. „Einverstanden.“   
Und schon preschte sie mit ihrer Stute voran, den Colonel dicht auf ihren Fersen. Es tat so gut wieder einfach drauflos reiten zu können, den Wind in ihrem Gesicht zu spüren, fest im Sattel zu sitzen. Das Herz schlug ihr schneller, die Aufregung packte sie. Die Wochen auf See über hatte sie das wirklich vermisst. Schnell hatte der Colonel sie jedoch überholt und die junge Lady zügelte mit Absicht ihre Stute ein wenig um sich etwas zurückfallen zu lassen.   
„Glückwunsch Colonel, ihr habt gewonnen.“, sagte sie lächelnd als sie am Ziel ankam, ihre Stute zum Stehen brachte. Ein wenig musste sie ihren Hut wieder zu Recht rücken der etwas verrutscht war.   
„Milady sind hoffentlich nicht enttäuscht.“   
„Ich könnte gar nicht. Der bessere Reiter gewinnt nun einmal. Ich bin erfreut euch morgen Abend zum Dinner begrüßen zu dürfen.“   
„Beinahe scheint es mir so habe Milady mit Absicht verloren?“   
„Warum sollte ich das? Weil ich unbedingt auf ein Dinner mit euch aus sei?“, schmunzelte sie. Er scheint sich seiner selbst ja sehr sicher zu sein. „Mein Lieber Colonel, als wenn euch keine Frau wiederstehen könnte. Ich warne euch vor… Ich kenne mich gut genug mit Männer aus, die an das Geld meiner Familie wollen durch mich. Glaubt mir, kein Mann auf dieser Welt ist unwiderstehlich.“, schmunzelte sie.  
Dass… dass er so direkt eine Abfuhr bekam… damit hätte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Dabei hatte sie doch ganz offensichtlich… so kokett und… nun, vielleicht doch nicht so offensichtlich… Seine kurz entgleisten Gesichtszüge amüsierten sie und ließ sie ahnen, dass er solche Antworten von Frauen wohl nicht gewohnt war.


End file.
